


Almost Parting of the Ways

by Ministerofnothing



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Evil Morgana (Merlin), M/M, So this is an au of a doctor who season 1 episode 13 Parting of the Ways, but I changed it to fit the Merlin universe, near the end it really becomes its own though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ministerofnothing/pseuds/Ministerofnothing
Summary: Camelot is under attack by Morgana and her army. They are trying to fight them off as best they can, but they are still losing. A solution must be found, but what is the cost?





	Almost Parting of the Ways

It was a fight against Morgana, and they were outnumbered. She had hundreds, and Arthur had the knights of the round table and Merlin; all the others we're gone by the many other attacks from the woman. It was only them between her and Camelot. "Merlin, you’re the most powerful sorcerer, you have to have something!" Arthur yelled frantically, they didn't have much time before the army charged to the forests just beyond the kingdom where they were currently residing in now for a fight they would surely lose. Merlin thought; there was one spell that would take out all of Morgan's men in one use, he just needed to gather supplies; it was a too powerful a spell for only a person's magic to cast. Thankfully, the things he needed would not be hard to find in the middle of a forest.

"Yes, but I'll need help gathering the items." Everyone nodded, willing to do anything that helped. He each gave them a specific ingredient. Merlin gave himself the task of sifting through his medical bag he used  
for tending to injured knights, looking for the rest of the supplies that were used for the spell.

As each knight returned with their goods, the warlock got increasingly worried. The spell came at a price and he knew they wouldn't like what he had to do. They were too noble and kind-hearted, they would not allow Merlin to go through with it. However, he knew he could convince them. Well, all but one. It was why he gave Arthur the hardest thing to find. He would do everything in his power to go against it. That’s why the warlock had devised a plan. Merlin told the knights what they had to do again. They all put up an argument, pleading Merlin to not go through with it, but reluctantly even they agreed in the end and complied to not tell their own King. The ebony haired man couldn’t thank them enough. When Arthur came back, Merlin had all of the ingredients, he knew it was time. He stood up, catching all of the knights' eyes, he turned to face them and nodded once.

Arthur was confused by the action and opened his mouth to say as much when Percival grabbed a hold of him and started pulling him away. "What are you doing?" He tried to get out of the other man's grasp, but it was too strong. "Stop it right now! Let me go!" he started to yell and struggled even more. He dug his heels into the dirt, but nothing was working. "Why aren't any of you listening to me?" he asked but all he got were looks of sympathy and sorrow, “As your King, Percival, I demand you to let go of me this instant.” Still no reply. He then looked up at Merlin, desperate for him to help or give up some answers, only to get the same expression with a mix of grim determination and to see that he wasn't moving with the rest. Arthur froze; the only time the other would not stay at his side was when he was going to do something stupid to protect his King; and in this situation and the look on the loyal servent’s face there was only one conclusion: the spell wouldn't just kill Morgan's men but everyone in the vicinity. Including Merlin.

He started to yell out to the man, "Merlin! Merlin, stop this! We'll find another way! Merlin!" The other just turned his head away. He couldn't watch anymore and tried to drown out Arthur's words because he knew if he kept watching or listening, he would give into them. The blonde's yelling steadily grew quiet the farther he was dragged away. Merlin went back to work on the spell with tear lined eyes.

Arthur did not stop yelling or squirming all the way back to Camelot. When they reached the lower town, many citizens looked on in fearful curiosity. They all were wondering: what would make the most loyal of knights go against their King's orders? However, were too scared to voice it.

By the time they got the man to his chambers, he was incredibly tired and his throat hurt like hell. He was able to hear the door lock on the outside. Crumbling into his desk chair, he looked out the window pitifully. How was he supposed to get to Merlin when was locked up in his chambers? Better yet, how was he supposed to find something that could do the work of the spell while getting back to Merlin in time? Hopelessness crashed over him, there was nothing he could do. His knights would not listen to him, he had no way of getting out of his own chambers, he did not even have a weapon or magic that could in some way to fix this. Suddenly, he got an idea. He would go to the Cave of Crystals. He didn't know what he would do once there, but he had a feeling it would help him in some way. He was still trapped though.

He pressed himself against the door listening for any voices or footsteps. There was no one to be heard. He started to call out for someone to hopefully hear. His voice was raw and still hurt, but he kept calling out, even if it was fairly quiet and muffled through the thick wood doors. A few minutes had gone by until he heard someone answer, "Sire?" He recognized the voice as Gaius. A breath of relief escaped his lungs.

"Gaius, I need your help,” he pleaded. Giaus was loved Merlin like his son, Arthur knew this. If the physician listened long enough he would unlock the door.

"I heard what happened from the knights," the old man sounded dejected.

"Gaius, I have to get to Merlin."

"Sire-” he started.

“I have to save him. I can find another way,” there was a tense moment of silence, “Please, Gaius.” Then Arthur heard the door unlocking. He stepped back to see the door open with the old physician behind it. The blonde gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Gaius." The other just gave him an incredulous look.

"We'll, what are you doing standing there. Go save Merlin!" He scolded but smiled softly as he watched the young man bolt down the hall.

Arthur was able to sneak out of the castle without any of the knights noticing. He knew the castle like the back of his hand, the knights shifts, and positions. It was easy. He ran until he found the stables. He mounted the nearest horse without even putting a saddle on first. He was gone before the stable boy was aware that one of his horses had been taken.

As the horse raced through the forest, Arthur urged it to go faster. When he finally arrived at the Cave of Crystals, he jumped off and rushed inside. Merlin had showed it to him before but never let him inside. He didn't understand why, it was beautiful. The light reflected off the crystals onto the cave walls, lighting up everything in a blue glow. In the cave stood a man in a long cloak with a hood obscuring his face. "I need your help. I-" the hooded man raised his hand to stop Arthur from continuing.

"This cave can provide what you need, King Arthur Pendragon. However, you must understand that what you are messing with is powerful and should not be held for too long, especially those with little to no magic, such as yourself. Once your quest is complete, you must return to this cave immediately." The young man just nodded his head not caring what the consequences were as long as Merlin wouldn't cast that spell. "Then you will get the help needed." Suddenly, the man's eyes shone gold as wisps of the same color seemed to drain from the crystals and moved toward Arthur. His instinct was to run, to protect himself, but he kept his feet planted as the light came closer. The sparkling light made it to his eyes connecting him to the crystals all around.

Merlin could now hear the marching of feet from the approaching army. He had just finished preparing the spell when Morgana came into view. "Oh, is it just you, Emrys? Whatever happened to my dear brother and his measly knights?" she asked in amusement.

"They're safe," was all he replied with. All the men started to surround him on all sides. "You'll really want to think about this." He kept his attention at their leader though. "If I cast this spell every living creature within a mile dies."

"I am immortal," Morgana objected confidently.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" he challenged.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail Emrys! The Great Exterminator!" she shrilled, her confidence growing as a smirk played on her face.

"I'll do it!" Merlin yelled.

"Then prove yourself, Emrys, what are you? Coward or killer?" she asked; although, she already knew the answer. Merlin sucked in a breath and raised his arm palm open, ready to cast the spell. He clenched his teeth as he stared directly at Morgana. His stance then dropped completely, his arm falling back to his side. He looked down defeated.

"Coward . . . any day."

"Camelot will burn because of your weakness!" she taunted. Merlin thought of his friends: the Knight's and Qwen. He thought of Gaius, who had become like a father to him. And finally he thought of Arthur. The man he would do anything for . . . almost anything, he was just too weak. He hoped they would be forgiving.

"And what about me? Are you going to make me lead beside you?" The last thing he wanted was to become some kind of puppet for Morgana to play endlessly with.

"You are the most powerful sorcerer to walk the land. You will be killed," she sneered.

"Maybe it's for the best," he sighed more to himself. He spread his arms out making himself an easy target and closed his eyes. This was the end, there was no point in trying to make it harder than it was. He took deep breaths trying to steel himself for the inevitable. He heard a sword unsheathe, Morgana must have thought that a spell would be too impersonal. He heard the crunching of leaves and twigs as she walked up to him. Cold air of her moving could be felt subtly on his skin when she stopped. There was the sound of air being cut as a sword and then a sharp, agonizing pain in his chest. Merlin let out a strangled gasp mixed with a cry as his face contorted with agony. The sword was ripped out of him causing him to crash toward the ground landing heavily on his knees. He instinctively brought his hands up to stop the blood from his wound, but it was no use. The wound was fatal. He was going to die. He looked up at the woman seeing a victorious smirk. She was about to say something, maybe flaunt her achievement, but her voice lost her as she gazed past him. Almost gasping, she stumbled a few steps back. Merlin weakly turned himself around to see a figure behind him. He couldn't see who they were, they were a shadow against the golden glow behind them. Some wisps of it would flow and dissipate into the air. Then the figure walked close enough for him to recognize.

It was Arthur. He was looking ahead in almost a daze and there were one or two tear tracks running down his face. "What have you done?" Merlin frantically asked. Arthur looked down at him, still with glazed eyes.

"I looked into the heart of the Cave of Crystals and it looked into me." His voice had a distorted undertone to it.

"You looked through all of time. Arthur, no one is meant to see that." It was why sorcerers were only able to view short flashes of the possible future. Looking at too many would overwhelm the mind. He had heard stories of sorcerers who thought they were powerful enough to stare into the heart of the Cave of Crystals whose minds literally burned.

"This is an abomination!" Morgana outraged and motioned for a knight to take care of it. The man lifted his arm and muttered a spell. At the same instant, Arthur turned to him, eyes now a storm of golden dust. His hand shot out and the other man's eyes shifted forcibly to their natural brown color. Merlin could only look on as panic rose through him. Arthur hadn't even said a word to counteract the man's spell.

"Arthur! You've got to stop this! You've got to stop this now!" he shouted but the other was looking ahead not listening. "You've got all of time running through your head. You're gonna burn," he tried to reason. The King looked back at him eyes changing to their blue color again shined over by unshed tears.

"I want you safe. My Merlin." Merlin looked at the man in front of him in shock. "Protected from the false savior."

"You will not hurt me!" the witch challenged in fury, "I am immortal!"

"You are tiny," Arthur returned now facing her, "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single particle of your existence," he raised his hand again to a man next to Morgana, "and I divide them." His eyes showed gold as the top of the head and feet of the man started to disappear into gold dust as it moved to the center of him and he ceased to be anymore. Morgana watched in horror. "Everything must come to dust," Arthur continued, "All things." This time he spread both of his arms out fully on either side of him. "Everything dies." Merlin looked at the army and saw that each man was doing the same as the first. Turning to dust. "This war ends."

"I will not die! I can not die!" Morgana screamed as she too disappeared to dust. Then Merlin and Arthur were alone surrounded by dust where there once stood hundreds.

"Arthur, you've done it, now stop," he said as firmly as he could. He was still bleeding and felt severely close to passing out; however, Arthur was the main priority. "Just let go."

"How can I let go of this?" Arthur asked still looking ahead with golden eyes, "I bring life." Merlin gasped as he felt air being pushed into his lungs forcing him to breathe. The blood that was once pouring out of him stopped. He examined the wound but found it was fully healed, not even leaving a scare.

"But this is wrong!" he barked with his new found strength. "You can't control life and death!" Sorcerers had the power to heal any person on the brink of death. Could kill a man with only a few words. But not like this. They couldn't kill hundreds all at once or bring people back fully from the dead. Merlin could feel the magical world shifting and bending. Arthur had just killed an army and Merlin could feel the lives of the men they had lost in their own come back to their bodies. Repairing the ashes to create human flesh and bone again.

"But I can." Their eyes locked and Merlin stared into those familiar blue eyes in alarm. He was petrified. Not for himself, but for the other. Of the balance he was carving into. "The Sun and the moon. The day and the night. Why do they hurt?" Arthur's voice broke slightly and a tear slipped from his eyes.

"The power's going to kill and it's going to be my fault!" He reprimanded himself casting his eyes downward and slightly shaking his head.

"I can see everything," Arthur said and the warlock’s eyes snapped back up at him again, "All that is. All that was. All that ever could be." Merlin quickly got to his feet with a little disbelieving smile because finally, finally, someone understood.

"That's what I see, all the time. Doesn't it drive you mad?" Always having to gaze into the crystals to find answers made Merlin want to pull his hair out in the end.

Tears actually slipped down Arthur's face, "My head," he choked out, "it's killing me."

"Come here," Merlin offered now knowing what he had to do. He held out his hands as the other took them in his own and walked closer together. Once they were fully facing each other, Merlin carefully leaned close to Arthur capturing his lips. He could feel the magic raging inside of the King with him this close and grabbed hold of it transferring all of it to himself. The light started to travel from Arthur's eyes and mouth to Merlin's. They pulled apart and opened their eyes looking at each other as the light continued the rest of its journey from one body to another. As the rest of the power left Arthur, his eyes fluttered shut and he fell unconscious. Merlin caught him before he could hit the ground, then shifted him so he could fully pick him up. His eyes now glowed with the storm of raging dust. He took a deep breath internalizing the magic until the sea blue overtook the gold. He set off to the Cave of Crystals. It took some time even with the strength the magic provided for Merlin to easily carry Arthur and walk the distance; however, not fast enough. When he came to the mouth of the cave he cautiously laid Arthur down. He raised himself up to his full height facing the cave. He took a deep breath letting the power surface again and turn his eyes golden. He let out the breath along with the magic in streams and wisps to return home with the crystals. As the last of the power left him, he stumbled back a bit. His body was more used to magic, he was able to not pass out just yet. He looked at Arthur still peacefully asleep and couldn’t help but let a smile and a small huff of a laugh out. Arthur had done this for him. To save him. Even when Merlin forcefully sent him away, he came back.

As if knowing the other was thinking about him, Arthur started to stir and wake up raising himself to his elbows looking around, "What happened?" he asked

"Don't remember?"

"I was in my chambers- no I wasn't, I was in the Cave of Crystals," he answered trying to remember, "then there was this light. And I can't remember anything else." He furrowed his brows raking through his memory trying to remember what happened after that. He then felt Merlin's gaze and glanced up.

"Arthur Pendragon," Merlin gave a small laugh, "You really are an utter prat. You took all the energy from the crystals and then took out all of Morgan's army, including Morgana herself, all at once. Not to mention you brought all your knights that had perished to life. You could have died." Arthur frowned even more. Those sounded like good things and he seemed fine now from what he could tell, so why was Merlin so upset?

"I was saving you!" he countered offended.

Merlin gave another laugh, "I could have shown you so many things with my magic. Could have shown you magical creatures. I could have shown you every magical thing you missed out on your whole life." A wistful grin crossed his face.

"And why can't you?" Arthur asked with a grin, albeit a confused one, of his own, his offense from earlier already gone.

Unexpectedly, the warlock let out a cry of pain. "Merlin!" Arthur was on his feet now as Merlin doubled over. "Tell what's going on," he demanded standing beside him and putting his hands on the other's shoulders.

"I took the magic from you, but I kept it for too long," he tried to say in his normal cheerful tone with a smile even though he was in quite a lot of pain. "Now, I guess, I'm kind of paying the price."

"No, hold on. I'll get you to Gaius, he'll know what to do," he reassured. The other just nodded. Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist as he did the same to Arthur's shoulders. They started walking in the direction of Camelot. Every few minutes or so Merlin’s face would scrunch up in pain. It would never fully leave but lessen and come back randomly and all throughout Merlin’s body. The King became increasingly concerned as to if the dark haired man would have the strength to make it to Camelot but pushed the thought from his mind. It was a good thing that Camelot wasn't far from the Cave of Crystals. Three-quarters of the way there Merlin lost his strength and collapsed to the ground almost bringing Arthur with him. "Come on, just a little farther, you can do it," the blonde encouraged softly.

The other shook his head and muttered "Can't."

"You can."

"Arthur-"

"You just need to go-"

"Arthur-"

"a little farther-"

"Arthur!" Merlin used all his energy to yell catching the man's attention. "Before I go-"

"Don't say that," Arthur almost begged, but Merlin continued anyway.

"Arthur, before I go, I want to tell you that you are a good king. I know you're always worried even if you never show it, but I am telling you this now. You are a good king. Everyone loves you. The nobles love you. The people love you. I love you." Arthur put his head down to hide the tears that started to fall.

"I love you too," his words tight as to not let out an unwanted sob; however, Merlin just smiled. His eyes were drooping as he fought off the sleep overtaking him; it was no use, his head lolled to the side. Arthur checked his pulse and gave a sigh of relief as he found one. It was weak, but it was there. He wasn't dead, there was still time. He slung the man over his shoulders and started to sprint, as best he could with the added weight, the rest of the way to Camelot. When he finally made it to the lower town his legs gave out from underneath. Luckily, Elyan spotted him falling to his knees with a limp Merlin and quickly hurried over. "Bring him-" Arthur panted, "Bring him to Gaius. As fast as you can." The knight nodded, and without saying a word, obediently took the unconscious man and put him over his shoulders like Arthur had and started to rush off. The blonde got back to his feet and stumbled after in their wake.

They came bursting into Gaius's chambers yelling for him. Old physician wheeled around to scold them for almost breaking down his door but paused as his eyes landed on Merlin. "Lay him down here," he instructed pointing to the cot near the wall. Merlin was immediately inspected once he was set down. Elyan went out to inform the other knights and council they had returned and to call off the searches for the King after they found his chambers empty. Arthur had brought up a chair next to the bed and practically melted into it. He put his head in his hands. This was his fault and he knew it. He tried to save Merlin and he was still going to die. He couldn’t so much as look Giaus in eye knowing that he told the man he would find a way. No, the physician was still checking over him. There was still a chance he could live.

After several unbearably long minutes, Gaius made a diagnosis, "He seems to be fine, his body just needs a lot of rest. When he will wake up, I don't know. It could be days, weeks, even months . We'll just have to wait and see," he said dejectedly. They both hoped it would be soon. They couldn't imagine what it would be like to go day by day and not see Merlin and his goofy smile he always wore.

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur wanted to stay, but as the King, he had other important duties to attend to, especially now that the war had ended. Merlin would be safe with the old man.

As the weeks passed, Camelot recovered. The repeal for the ban on magic was still just as hard to pass during the war. The people were scared because Morgana showed the true evil one could do with magic, but their King was adamant on making it legal again. Arthur was really trying to change his kingdom for the better. He had been King for a year, but the war was the main priority at the time. His visions for his kingdom had to be put on hold. Although, after finding out about Merlin's magic a few months ago, he made the attempt to remove the law anyway. Now that the war was over and his people no longer had to live in fear, he could build the kingdom he wanted. But he couldn't help but mope. He was still waiting for the day his manservant would wake. Some days, the dark thoughts convinced him the day would never come. Other days, he somehow convinced himself he would wake up only to be disappointed.

It was hard going through the day without his manservant there to help; however, he didn't let anyone else take up the position. He had other servants take care of some of Merlin's chores, but Arthur really started to take care of himself. It really made him realize how much Merlin did for him. When he revealed he was a sorcerer, Arthur started to think of all the times he had narrowly escaped death by a well timed fall of a tree branch or the enemy behind him fell unconscious before they even had the chance to strike. And, on top of all that, Merlin had to do his many duties as a manservant. Not to mention, he was also an apprentice to the physician. Arthur felt horrible; he swore that when the other awoke, he would repay him every chance he got.

The young King would visit Merlin every moment he could, which, unfortunately, was not often, but he tried at least once every few days. He would sit down in his chair next to the cot and wait. Wait for any sign of consciousness.

It had now been a monthsince the end of the war. Camelot had almost fully recovered. New laws we're going strong and the legalization of magic was finally making a breakthrough. One of the new laws was there will no longer be public death sentences; he had always found them gruesome and how the public came to even enjoy them. Marriage became legal to more people, whether it was differing social classes or the same gender. And the people will be allowed to have a say on pressing matters and the decisions that are made for them; it always felt weird for Arthur to make resolutions that did not truly affect him, it should very well be up to the people it was going to affect. Some disliked the way the way he ruled, and he could not blame them. It was a lot of change from the traditions his father had held and were polarizing decisions. However, most we're happy and proud to have him as their King. Although, if Arthur were being honest, a lot of it was inspired by Merlin. He wanted a kingdom he would be happy in.

It was evening, which meant he was done for the day. Arthur took this time to go to the physician’s chambers. When he was outside the door, he heard yelling and laughter from within. Confused, he knocked on the door. He would normally just walk right in, but if Gaius had someone over, he didn't want to intrude. He heard shuffling and the door finally opened to reveal the old man looking the happiest Arthur had ever seen him. The King felt hope ignite inside him. "Oh, hello, Arthur." Gaius glanced behind him as he said the man's name, smile growing. "I was just leaving to make my rounds." Arthur's face split into a wide grin now knowing exactly why the man would create such an obvious lie, especially to his King, of all people. "But you're allowed to come in and stay while I'm gone," and with that, he swiftly walked away. Arthur started to flatten his unruly hair since he had ran his hands through it persistently throughout the day and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He reached for the handle with clammy hands and pushed it open hastily. And inside, standing there, was Merlin giving him his classic smile. Arthur let out a laugh not knowing where to begin on how to express how overjoyed he was. Soon he found he was moving to embrace the other man. They collided into each other, gripping tightly as if they would let go, the other would no longer be there.

"I-uh- missed you a lot," the blonde whispered.

"How long has it been?"

"A month."

"A month?!" Merlin pulled away mouth agape. "A whole month?"

The other nodded and then suddenly called out with an "Oh, there so much you have missed." Then he went off on how Camelot had changed. All the new laws he had enacted, how it was without him there, and shyly how he hadn't taken another manservant. He also talked about some random things, "Did you know that Gwaine and Percival were secretly in a relationship?"

"What?" the warlock laughed in disbelief.

"Once I passed the law, Gwaine nearly tackled Percival to the ground." The warlock let out a bark of laughter causing Arthur to.

When they calmed down from their laughing fit, Merlin looked at him with a fond smile. "I'm proud of you, of what you've done. You're really changing Camelot for the better. See, I told you you would be a good king." Arthur’s lips twitched up. He thought back to that moment, remembering what Merlin had said. He then remembered the exchange of 'I love you's. The other was thinking of the same moment. He had a wistful smile and sad eyes; he was also thinking of the kiss they shared. The one Arthur didn't remember.

Arthur had unconsciously started leaning forward towards Merlin. The other noticed and let it happened. The two's lips connected in a soft, cautious touch. They pulled back but stayed close, their noses and foreheads still lightly bumping against each other’s. Their lips found each other's again this time in more passionate, more confident. Merlin fisted Arthur's tunic in his hands pulling them into the kiss againbut even closer so their chests were also touching. The King broke the kiss and smiled up at the warlock, eyes shining bright. It then all faded as he looked down. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you on about?" Merlin gave him a confused grin.

"You've done so much for me and I've done so little in return. You have saved my life so many times and never got any reward or recognition. Not to mention you having to deal with me everyday as my manservant. I have been harsh, and rude, and ungrateful," he took a deep breath; he wouldn't allow himself to cry. "I know this won't make up for everything I have done, but I hope it's a start. Thank you, Merlin. It is long overdue and I am sorry for that. But please know that I truly, truly, mean it. Thank you." Merlin face almost split in two as a tear slid down his face. He lifted Arthur's chin to make him look at him again.

"Arthur, you have done plenty in return. You have saved me from many things: bandits, monsters, myself. I mean, look at what you have done for Camelot. I am happy to be by your side even if it is as your servant. Besides, it is my destiny after all," he joked, to which Arthur gave a water chuckle. "But don't get it wrong, because I know you like to do that with a lot of things," he earned a shove for that, "I don't just do it because of my destiny, I do it out of choice. I do it because I care for you. Arthur, I do it because I love you."

"I love you too, but you deserve so much more than me," the other blurted out.

"Maybe," Merlin jested. "But I will always choose you," with that, their life together continued. It was much like before, although, there would be stolen kisses, nights where Merlin stayed with Arthur, and affectionate words passed between them. Most knew about their relationship even though they never explicitly said they were to anyone. Then again, they never tried too hard to hide it.

It had been almost a year and Arthur now found himself nervous. He and Merlin had just come back from a trip to a Druid camp. The King always wondered as to why they still stayed in their camps when they were fully welcome to stay in Camelot, but he never got around to asking as his mind is always preoccupied with something else. They were in his chambers, well, it was practically also Merlin's at this point, getting ready for dinner. The servant was about to leave when he was stopped. "Arthur, what is it?"

Arthur stood slowly from his seat and pushed down his anxiety as he spoke, "Merlin, you’re a clumsy idiot who somehow stumbled into my life, yet there is no doubt that it is better because of it. You have always been there for me, every waking hour. And I am so thankful. You mean more to me than I could ever express. You are kind, forgiving, loving, selfless, brave, honorable, and a good man. You would make a great ruler given the chance. So I am giving it to you. If you'll have me, I'd like you to rule by my side. Merlin, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Merlin had his hands covering his mouth as tears formed in his wide eyes. He removed his hands to reveal the brightest smile. As Merlin walked closer, he let out a breathy laugh. "Of course-yes!" he choked going down onto his knees to wrap his arms around the other. They held each other for a moment, just enjoying it letting their tears of joy fall freely, laughter bursting out of them. The servant broke the hug to put both hands on either side of Arthur's face and pull him in for a kiss. They pulled each other closer relishing in overjoyment. Merlin started to sprinkle little kisses all across the other's face making Arthur chuckle while he ran his hands through dark hair. The blonde then removed his hands and took a ring from his pocket. It was a silver band and he took hold of the warlocks hand putting it on his finger. "This is your mother's ring," the man observed, "Arthur, I can't-" He moved to take the ring off.

"There is no one else who I would want to wear it more," Arthur cut him off placing his hand over his. They gave each other a fond grin before Merlin glanced back down at the ring with furrowed brows.

"Did you resize it?"

"Yeah, I brought it to Guinevere. It took a few tries, but we finally got it the right size."

How did test out the ring size without me knowing?" A slight rosy hue came over Arthur's face. "You can't put a ring on someone's finger and have them not notice it. Actually, you're annoyingly oblivious, so it might work for you, but for any other person it would never work," he paused to think a moment, ''unless you did it while they were sleeping," it was meant to be a joke, but the way the other's face went from rosy to a solid red said it all. "Okay, I'm going to ignore how creepy that is," Merlin laughed.

"You just explained how there was no other way, so how else was I supposed to do it?" he asked incredulously, crossing him arms causing Merlin to snort.

The dinner was delivered to them by another servant after the King had insisted that his new consort stay with him. They were happily eating their meal in content silence when Merlin asked, "Does this mean I won't be your manservant?"

"Well, obviously, Merlin," he said, drawing out the first syllable in his name, "Are you actually going to be upset over that?"

"I mean, kind of," Merlin answered truthfully, "I always felt I was made to serve you."

"You're going to have to get that out of your head because I'm not having my consort also doing the chores of a manservant." They argued about it some more before they came to an agreement: Merlin would still wake him, tell him his schedule for the day, clean up whatever messes was made; although, the bigger messes or chores for the chambers would be left to the servants to take care of. The former servant wanted to completely take care of their chambers, but Arthur convinced him he couldn't because he was now consort and would have little time in the day to do so. They grumbled about the arrangement when heading to bed, but once they got in, they wrapped each other in their arms.

The next morning, Merlin woke up first as he usually did; however, this time was different. He lifted his left hand to look at the silver band then at Arthur; he likes waking up this way a lot more. Beside him, Arthur began to stir, he turned over and fluttered his eyes open. The other smiled also noticing the ring. Their eyes locked. "I love you," Arthur said with a hoarse voice and tired smile.

"And I love you." Merlin leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up, the other reluctantly got up as well. As the former servant started to take out their clothes for the day a thought struck him that he's surprised hadn't yet in almost a year, "When I was unconscious for that month, did you dress yourself?" Arthur glared at him.

"Of course, I did it myself!" he yelled flushing with color and letting out a huff.

"Really?" Merlin didn't believe a word.

"Yes!" The King was about to stomp his foot when he realized how childish that would be.

"Go on then."

"What?"

"Go on and do it," he suggested with an air of smugness.

"Right now?" Arthur's annoyance washed away immediately causing Merlin to smirk.

"Yeah, right now. Prove to me you can do it. If you did it for an entire month then it should not be that hard," the dark haired man teased.

"Alright," Arthur huffed as he grabbed his tunic then looked at it for a second before putting his arms into the sleeves. As he brought the clothing up, it got caught half way bringing his head through. He tried to get himself out of it but only lost balance and started to stumble around like a chicken without a head. Merlin watched and let out an affectionate sigh as he also shook his head.

"Stop, stop, let me help you," he said moving over to the man.

"No, I can do it myself!" Arthur denied.

"You really can't, now stop moving." Merlin reached out and pulled the tunic over the blonde's head. A pout was on his face along with a redness of humiliation as he crossed his arms. "Gwen helped you every day, didn't she?" He was answered with an embarrassed nod. Merlin burst out into a fit of laughter and the other suppressed a smile, Arthur loved Merlin's laugh, remembering he was suppose to be upset at the moment.

A few minutes passed before Merlin finally calmed. As Arthur watched him try to hold back his snickers behind his hand, he noticed the ring and couldn't help but think he made the best decision or his life. It felt right for Merlin to be his and for him to be Merlin's. They would rule side by side, just like they should. Then a thought struck Arthur: "We'll have to announce the engagement."

"Yeah," Merlin let out. He looked at the King with slight worry. They had been semi-public but they never outright told anyone about their relationship, not even their friends. Merlin knew everyone still knew about it or was, at least, suspicious, but this was different. Their relationship wouldn't be just them anymore, everyone else would be involved too. Would Arthur be prepared to officially announce they were romantically involved? And getting married? He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a groan from the other man.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, a dark thought rose up: was Arthur regretting his decision? He wouldn't know what to do if that happened, and just thinking about it made him want to scream.

"Just thinking of all the celebrations and people we'll have to endure." The former servant tilted his head and furrowed his brows, not expecting that answer and being more than a little confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're engaged, Merlin," he said as if it would answer everything. By the look on the other's face he realized it hadn't. Letting out a sigh, he continued, "There are going to be celebrations. Ones that will probably last most of the night and many kingdoms will soon visit to join in and congratulate us. Get ready because you will not sleep in weeks."

"Sounds like fun," Merlin commented, not the no sleeping part but the celebrations. He had been to many festivities that were held but only ever as a servant, so it wasn't that enjoyable. Now, there was going to be one he could participate in, that was for him. It sounded like a great.

"It is, it's just draining. I would rather spend quiet nights with only you. Right here with no distractions or interruptions to celebrate." Merlin had to admit, that sounded just as nice.

"Well, how about we do both?" Arthur looked up at him questioningly. "We can hold off telling the public for a few days and stay in. Then we can also have our big celebration with everyone else," he elaborated. Arthur beamed at him.

"I love you so much," he said before pulling Merlin into a hard kiss. Merlin couldn't even reply, but it didn't matter. He was happy. They both were, and they knew they would stay that way for a very long time.


End file.
